


The Battle Approaches

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 742: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Customer Service.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Battle Approaches

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 742: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Customer Service.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Battle Approaches

~

Not wasting time on questions, Severus snapped, “Step back, I’m coming through.” 

Frank waited at the mantle as Severus emerged from the fireplace. “Come see,” he said, spinning on his heel. 

Upon reaching the basement, Severus saw the empty cells. “Have you opened them?” he asked. 

“No. I wanted Kingsley to check them.” 

Severus nodded, and, drawing his wand, said, “ _Homenum revelio!_.”

“I tried that already,” said Frank. “Where’s Kingsley?”

“The Ministry. He’s gathering people for an all-out assault.” 

Frank groaned. “I’ll try Flooing, but the DMLE’s customer service is horrid.” 

“Your luck will be better than mine.” 

“True.” 

~

Severus listened as Frank argued with a witch about getting a message to Kingsley. Finally throwing up his hands, Frank closed the Floo connection in her face. “That was useless.” 

“They should be called customer _disservice_ ,” Severus drawled. 

“You’re not wrong.” Eyeing Severus, Frank continued, “So things are serious between you and Kingsley, hm?” 

Severus began pacing. “What makes you say that?” 

“Because you were in his flat without him present. That means he trusts you. And if he does…” Frank shrugged. “Well, then, so do I.” 

“How reassuring.” Severus smirked. “Why tell me this now?” 

Frank smiled. “You’ll see.” 

~

Drawing his wand, Frank said, “ _Expecto Patronum_!” From the tip of his wand shot a silvery bloodhound, which sniffed his feet then looked up at him. 

Frank gazed into its eyes. “Kingsley, we’ve lost the prisoners and need your help. Severus is here, and we’ll stand guard in case they escaped and return with You-Know-Who.” 

The hound nodded once before bounding away through a wall. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know Patronuses could carry messages.” 

Frank nodded. “Not many do, which is why I told you I trusted you before sending it. Please keep that knowledge to yourself.” 

“Naturally.” 

~

While they waited for Kingsley, Severus filled Frank in on the plan to attack Voldemort before nightfall. 

“Daring,” said Frank, shaking his head. “But it could work. It certainly should be done before he’s a chance to create a new hideaway.”

“He’s attached to Malfoy Manor.” Severus sighed. “But if threatened, he’ll bolt.”

Frank twirled his wand. “I shouldn’t leave Alice, especially since she’s on bedrest, but it sounds like they’ll need every wand for this battle.” 

“Quite.” Severus glanced at the clock. “Where’s Kingsley? Your message should’ve arrived by now.” 

Just then, a lynx Patronus ran into the room.

~

Kingsley’s voice emerged from the lynx, filling the room. “Message received. Fortunately, I was with discreet Aurors who can keep a secret.

“I’m glad Severus is there. If Bellatrix and Pettigrew have truly escaped, they’ll surely return. If they’ve somehow made themselves invisible, as long as you haven’t opened the cells or taken down the wards, it should be fine.”

The lynx then faced Severus. “Severus, I want you to stay out of this. Protect Alice, Augusta, and Frank. If we lose, you’ll be in danger, so use the case if necessary to hide and I’ll find you. Love you.” 

~

Once the lynx disappeared, Frank said, “What case?”

Severus extracted Scamander’s suitcase from his pocket, placed it on the ground, and unshrunk it. He demonstrated its features to Frank, who whistled. “That’s useful.” 

“Indeed.” Severus reshrunk the case, pocketing it again. “In case of emergency, we have an out.” 

“Good to know.” Rising to his feet, Frank started to pace. “I still hate not being at that battle.” 

“Agreed,” muttered Severus. “One of us could be the one to turn the tide.” 

Frank smiled. “Are you thinking what I am?” 

“Depends. What’re you thinking?” 

Frank hummed. “We find a workaround.” 

~


End file.
